With or Without You
by WishICouldWriteWell
Summary: Written around the U2 song. Over his Hogwarts years, Orion Black, the unknown grandson of Sirius, realizes his evolving feelings for Rose Weasley. Next Generation at Hogwarts, Eventual Rose/O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, its world, and characters. U2 owns the song.

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

She was definitely the most intriguing of Albus' cousins, and often the most annoying as well. She was constantly telling everyone off for breaking any rules whatsoever. However her bossy nature just made Scorpius, Albus, and himself go behind her back and pull even more pranks than before she yelled at them. Orion absolutely loved the way her eyes flashed when she caught any member of her own family disobeying her precious rules.

Rose was also very smart, always the top of all her classes. According to Albus she took after her mother. Knowing this, he was incredibly surprised to find her sitting in the potions corridor, crying, with an essay. He was even more surprised to see an "acceptable" along the top of the paper. Seeing no one else in the vicinity, he took it upon his twelve year old self to make her feel better. He sat down next to her and let her cry into his shoulder for a good twenty minutes until the bell rang for dinner. He accompanied her to the common room before making his own way to the great hall after she whispered that she was too embarrassed to eat that night.

The next day she smiled across the hall to him at breakfast, and he knew he had made a good decision to help her. However, neither of them spoke a word about the incident, not to each other or anyone else. Things continued as before, Orion and his friends would break rules and Rose would chastise them. It was a comfortable routine.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

By the end of third year she had loosened up considerably. Being Hermione granger's daughter she still cared about her studies and succeeded above the entire year in all classes. But she was no longer constantly chastising everyone for rule breaking. In fact, when parties were thrown in the common rooms for quiddich victories and other occasions, Rose Weasley attended. Usually only at the insistence of her friends and cousins, but she always enjoyed herself immensely. Orion also happened to know that she harbored a small crush on one of his best friends. And that said friend liked her back. Everyone knew that Rose and Scorpious' feelings for each other were fueled by that fact that they were supposed to hate each other, due to generations of family feuding.

It was no surprise to Orion or anyone else when they started dating, nor was it shocking that they insisted their parents not find out. There was one surprise for the young Mr. black however, when he found himself dealing with a massive amount of jealousy towards his best friend whenever he flaunted his girlfriend.

It was throughout fourth year that Orion realized that he too liked Albus's cousin as more than a friend. He suffered through almost two years of watching his best friend and his crush hold hands and steal kisses around the school. During fifth year he found that sleep was impossible on the nights Scorpius snuck to the astronomy tower or the room of requirement. Orion hid his discomfort exceptionally well, and no one knew of his feeling for a certain redhead.


	3. Chapter 3

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

She broke up with Scorpius around Easter. Their friends saw it coming, the two spent less and less time together as the stress of OWLs became real. She did it nicely, pointing out that in the beginning the thrill came mostly from knowing their parents would disapprove, not from love for the other person. Scorpius spent a while feeling depressed and defeated, and his two best friends sympathized with him. Orion felt a huge amount of guilt, because while he was comforting his broken friend he was inwardly jumping with joy.

Rose was single!

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

Sixth year, the three threw a massive birthday party for Albus. The slytherin common room was a mess of drunken teenagers dancing on tables and kissing sloppily on couches. It was the party of the year, rivaling quiddich cup victory celebrations. Orion, in a somewhat altered state, caught a view of a very flushed Rose Weasley dancing very seductively and very off beat from the music. She seemed to be in her own world. He couldn't help himself, though, as he sauntered up to her and encircled her in his arms. He noted by the extremely unbalanced way the two of them danced that they were both very far from sober, a state that gave him the courage to fiercely shove his tongue into her mouth. He was ecstatic when she pulled him closer.

Orion awoke the next morning to a splitting headache, though decided it was worth it when he saw a naked Rose Weasley next to him in bed. He was far too happy to realize the complicated situation he was in, considering his best friends consisted of her cousin and ex. And that she normally thought of him as one of those guys, ones who dates too many of her cousins. His happiness evaporated, however, when the first look to cross her face upon seeing him was horror. Rose spent the next few minutes exclaiming, in a whisper, at how wrong their actions the night before had been, and how sorry she was for the position she put him in, and how they couldn't possibly ever tell anyone. She never uttered the words he longed to hear though, Orion didn't find out if she had enjoyed herself, or if their drunken escapade meant she harbored any romantic feelings for him at all. She made him cover his eyes while she dressed then ran out of his dormitory without looking back.


End file.
